Blue Streak
by Zaphias
Summary: [taito, fluffy-ish] Taichi's painting his room, and Yamato is the unsuspecting victim. Kinda.


Disclaimer - Didn't you know? I've never owned Digimon or any of it's characters. It's actually rather tragic.

A/N: Paint is fun. Or at least it can be. This fic was brought on by me painting my room. And yes, I realize that I need to update Behind The Curtain, but my computer is down at the moment. Sorry. There's a chapter all ready to be posted, promise. Also, if any of you like Taisuke, go read my new series. Yes, I'm plugging my own fic. ^^;; Okay, and away we go...

**Blue Streak  
By Aero**

"Tell me again why you're painting your room?" Yamato asked, eyeing the paint can sitting in the middle of Taichi's floor. He looked up at the brunet's smiling face.

"Because I need a change. Plus, blue is better than green." Yamato didn't think that was a good enough answer. Maybe Taichi had gone mad, and didn't know what he was doing? Nah, Taichi had always been like that. The blonde sighed. 

"Did Hikari agree?" he asked, and was answered by Taichi nodding enthusiastically.

He took a look around the room then looked back at Yamato. "She didn't like the green to begin with." Taichi already had everything out of the room, he was just waiting for Yamato. The blonde didn't really _want_ to waste his saturday painting, but Taichi had asked him; so he couldn't say no.

Yamato sighed, and took one last glance around the room. "Well, lets get started." Taichi nodded with a grin.

He knew he should have told Taichi no. He _knew_ it. Taichi had been on a chair, painting the top of the wall and Yamato had been underneath him. They had done pretty well so far as to not getting paint everywhere. Well, the last time Taichi got paint on his roller and lifted it to paint more of the wall, it dripped and fell on top of Yamato's head. 

Taichi giggled and said, "Sorry, Yama." And Yamato just muttered a curse that the brunet didn't hear. When Taichi had regained his composure from laughing, he said, "You look good in blue anyway."

Yamato nodded and muttered, "Whatever."

By the time they had half the room done, Taichi had blue paint everywhere. Yamato had his back to the shorter boy when Taichi called for him. He turned around, and Taichi had a grin on his face. He pointed to the wall he'd just finished. "What do you think?"

Yamato shrugged and studied the wall. He said, "Looks like blue." He looked at Taichi and laughed lightly. "Tai," he said. "You have paint right here." Yamato pointed to his own cheek, showing where the blue paint was on Taichi. The brunet frowned and touched his face.

"Where?" he asked. "Right here?" he said rubbing his cheek. Yamato laughed when all the blue on Taichi hand smeared on his face. "What?" the brunet asked. "Why are you laughing?" When he rubbed the other side of his face, Yamato only laughed harder. "What?!" Taichi demanded.

Yamato held up a hand as he held his stomach. "I'm sorry, Taichi." he laughed. "You just smeared blue all over your face."

The expression on Taichi's face was not amused. "Well you know what?" he said as he stalked his way over to Yamato. He held a hand up to Yamato and smirked. The blonde's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare, Taichi." This only made Taichi's smirk widen. With one swipe all of the blue on Taichi's hand was on Yamato's face as well. Yamato's mouth dropped open, and he stared at the boy; dumbfounded. Taichi gave him a shit eating grin. "Guess what?" Yamato said, giving Taichi a grin.

"Huh?" Taichi grinned back, triumph shining through his features.

Yamato grabbed the paint brush sitting next to him, in one swift movement, he ran it over Taichi's face. "Ha!" he announced triumphantly. "What now?!"

Taichi was against him before he could even blink. His mouth being covered by the brunet's. The blonde grunted a protest, but then started to kiss back. He didn't realize the wall was still wet until Taichi pushed him against it. Taichi ran his hands through Yamato's hair, streaking it blue. Yamato could feel the paint on his face from Taichi's skin touching his. He knew he now looked like a smurf. He silently begged that the blue would wash out of his hair, because otherwise Taichi was going to get it.

Finally Taichi broke away from Yamato. Both boys were breathless. When Taichi regained his breath he grinned at Yamato. "I win!" he said proudly.

"Right, whatever." Yamato replied. "I'm going to beat your ass if the blue doesn't wash out." Taichi's grin widened, and Yamato shook his head. "You know," he looked around the room, then back at himself and Taichi. "I think we have more on us then we do on the walls."

Taichi shrugged. "So what? You look sexy in blue... Or should I say covered in blue?" Yamato rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Did you know you have blue on your face?" he asked after a few minutes. Yamato looked at him like he'd gone insane, then he shook his head.

"No, Tai. Thanks for telling me." he said, rolling his eyes. Taichi grinned at him, he gave a dismissive wave as he walked out the room.

"No problem." Yamato watched him disappear out of the room. He glanced around the room and realized they were done painting. _When did that happen?_ He thought to himself. He shrugged and followed Taichi out into the living room.

When Taichi's parents and Hikari got home, they looked at the two boys skeptically. "Did you get any paint on the walls?" Hikari asked, smirking with her hand crossed over her chest. Taichi nodded, and Yamato rolled his eyes. She looked Yamato up and down and laughed. "Did you forget the wall was wet?"

Yamato gave a weak smile and shrugged. "Kinda, yeah. I... Uh... Fell. Yeah, I fell... Kinda." Taichi laughed at Yamato's stuttering. Hikari nodded, she knew the true reason, though she didn't voice it.

"I want to paint another room." Taichi announced. "It was fun!" He looked at Yamato and winked. Yamato just rolled his eyes and grinned at the brunet.

**The End**

Aero: How was it? It wasn't that bad, was it? Well, please leave a review. Tell me how much it sucked, because I know it does. ^^;; ::cough:: Right, um, review! ^^;; -Ciao


End file.
